Guardians of Hogwarts
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Murtagh Get a Job, But Trouble seems to follow the Red Rider where ever he goes, Cross-over IC-HP Arya X Eragon, Harry X Ginny, Ron X Hermione and Nasuda X Murtagh
1. Chapter 1: The Guardian

**Guardians of Hogwarts**

**Note: I Don't Own Inheritance OR Harry Potter.**

**X-over: HP and IC**

Chapter One

Murtagh Sat down in the Chair, "What is it you want, Professor..." he said looking at the Bespectacled, Black haired women standing Before him, "Headmistress McGonagall" She said, in a curt, voice, "After the battle during the summer, we find ourselves needing Protection, and I feel that a wizard such as yourself could easily protect Hogwarts"

"_I Like the Idea, We could stop living in caves and hiding from the public if we went to this Hogwarts" _Thorn Commented in Murtagh's Mind.

"_But to go anywhere without you would feel like a bad idea and to be so far away" _Murtagh retorted,

"_I will always be able to find you, one you get there I'll fly through the night to meet you"_ Thorn said

"_Just as long as you're not imprisoned by this Blasted Ministry of Magic" _Murtagh said,

"Why do you think I'm the right man for the Job Headmistress?" Murtagh asked,

"Well the rumours that surround you, that you can control a dragon..." McGonagall said

"Only one, My Good Friend Thorn" Murtagh said, as Thorn poked his head out of the darkness, McGonagall Jumped at the sight of the great red dragon,

"Well you can easily defend yourself with a dragon on your side"She said and I doubt that Hogwarts would be harder to defend, with so many other wizards on your side"

"Oh, Very well, I'll accept" Murtagh said quickly, "I will meet you at Hogwarts, If you tell me and Thorn how to get there"

"Well now you may call me Minerva McGonagall or Simply Minerva, now this is where Hogwarts is" Minerva said quickly, as she told him where it was, he checked that Thorn could remember the last order, then again thorn could remember Fighting Galbatorix, well over 600 years ago for Thorn and Murtagh.

"I'll see you in about a week at Hogwarts then Murtagh" She said.

**(Several Years Later)**

Murtagh stood in the hall looking round at it; even though he had worked here for years he was still astounded by it. It was very large and reminded him horribly of Galbatorix's Throne room, he scowled his displeasure at the memory of the place, then remembering its destruction he smirked.

Students had started to file in, some, saw him standing there and went running over to say hello or just comment on how he looked exactly the same as he had when they started, he was used to this, some were more troublesome, he had to threaten them that he would set their hair on fire if they didn't go and sit down, they wandered away and laughed greatly. Murtagh smiled as he watched the students, they classed him as his friends, they didn't care about his past they just respected him.

He stood there and saw a shadow moving, a shadow of a beautiful young, black haired elf, she wandered down the hall, and the shadow was gone. _"What is happening, why do I keep seeing shadows of Alagaësia crossing near me?"_ He asked thorn,

"_Maybe they found a way to find us, we are Important_" Thorn retorted,

Murtagh looked over at the sorting there were already several new Gryffindor students, he smirked over at them, He knew, if he ever went to Hogwarts that's where he would be, along with His Step-brother. Minerva caught his eye she gave him a look that said quite plainly, _Stop talking to him now._

Murtagh stood there and lowered his head looking mutinous _"Minerva's Giving me that look again"_ He said quickly, then pulled his mind back to the present, as she rose from the Heads chair, "Welcome to Hogwarts, And for those who have returned, Welcome back" she said, "I have just one announcement before the feast, I am very pleased to confirm that Murtagh Has agreed to remain on guarding Hogwarts from those who still call themselves: The Death Eaters"

There was a large cheer from nearly all the students, Murtagh gave a casual wave of his hand and then relaxed again against the wall, He had only said he would remain for this year, then He and thorn Would spend a year touring the world. He wondered if he could find the Void back to Alagaësia and look up Eragon and Arya and any other riders they had created since he had left.

Then A Loud Bang in the middle of the hall awoke him from his train of thoughts, he leaped up and shouted to the Heavens "Zar'roc" The red blade appeared at his waste and he drew it swiftly, he stood facing the dark shape, then his face became pale as he realised who the figure was, His head lifted in a sneer, "Hello Murtagh, Its been too long".

"You should be dead, I saw Eragon stab you" Murtagh retorted.

"I Am beyond Minor Death like that, a mere speck like Eragon could not slain me" the man said, " Slay me, Me? KING Galbatorix slain like that" He began to laugh a cold harsh laugh as Murtagh held his sword steady, ready to die killing Galbatorix.


	2. Chapter 2: The Riders United

**NOTE: I DONT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR HARRY POTTER **

Chapter Two: Dark Lords

Murtagh Scowled at his foe, he stood strong and whispered "Brisingr", a fire bolt launched straight at Galbatorix, how vanished and appeared behind the Gryffindor table, Murtagh walked forward, then there was a giant crash from one wall, As all heads turned towards it and the wall Gave way. A great red dragon stood behind it, Murtagh gave a sort of guilty look to Minerva, who stood with her lips so close together they looked like one lip.

The students Screamed at the sight of Thorn, But Murtagh Yelled "Be calm, He obeys My command", _"Most of the Time" _He added in his Mind.

"Thorn, Return to the Forest" Murtagh shouted

"I Must Protect My Rider" Thorn said stubbornly

Most students stared at this, "Rider?" They were all thinking, but no one took their eyes away from either the dragon or Murtagh.

"It was truly foolish for you to come alone Galbatorix, especially when Thorn is so close at hand" Murtagh said, however Galbatorix only laughed, "who said I came alone, Time to appear my new ally", with that a Man walked in, though he was unlike any man Murtagh had seen, He had slits for nostrils and snake like pupils, "I AM LORD VOLDERMORT" the man called.

"So We're in the Presence of a lord and A king" Murtagh said snobbishly, Thorn let out a loud roar at this and several people chuckled.

"Voldermort, I Order you to Leave this castle and its students alone" Minerva said quickly, "And you, whoever you are, I also order you to leave Immediately" she looked quite menacing at this point so anyone would have quickly left, however the two others did not even move, Voldermort raised his wand, "Avada Kadava" he said pointing it at her, Murtagh yelled something, and the blast vanished, Galbatorix and Voldermort looked over at him.

Murtagh smirked at their anger, He had stopped their killing blow against Minerva, now they rounded on him and prepared to kill him, He stood his ground looking over at them, they shot twin blasts against him, he blocked one of the but the other kept coming, then a female voice shouted a word and the blast vanished, Murtagh looked over his shoulder, this was no shadow, she was real, It was Arya, Queen of the Elves.

"Nice of you to show yourself Arya" Murtagh said, running over to standing next to her,

"And nice to find you also, Eragon has been running spare all over the place looking for you, It's been Centuries Murtagh" Arya replied looking backwards, there were several young elves, they didn't look like real Elves More, Half-Elves, Half-men. Murtagh smiled these he knew to be Arya's Children and he could guess the Father. They looked over at him, they ran behind their mother and Arya Drew her sword, looking down at them "I told you to wait with Fírnen"

"Who's Fírnen, Not their Father I take it?" Murtagh asked inquisitively

"No, its My Dragon" Arya answered, "I'm guessing you have guessed the identity of their father?"

"Yes" Murtagh Answered, "Where is he?"

"Scouting for Shruikan" Arya Answered, "With Saphira, They've been here about a year, just after Galbatorix Arrived so did he"

"So all the little play mates are here in this measly world" Galbatorix said, "Well slaying two riders will be fun then I can go and Kill the third then I will return to Alagaësia and take the Throne back, then no one will stand in my way".

"No one can stop Us you mean?" Voldermort Put in

"No, I AM The Master, You the slave" Galbatorix said

"You dare Challenge Lord Voldermort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin?" Voldermort Yelled

**So Voldermort is Back (Galbatorix Used the Word, so don't ask) And Arya and Eragon have Kids :) **

**Next Chap up soon **


End file.
